100 Days of Fairy Tail
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: 100 prompts to write in 100 days. Harem!
1. Introduction

_**Okey, guys. I have given myself the challenge of writing 100 chapters of oneshots of pretty much anyparing that fits the prompts below. Of course, this is prompt #1, seeing as the only introduction I can come up with is the first episode/chapter of Fairy Tail with a dash of harem. **_

* * *

1. Introduction  
2. Complicated  
3. Making History  
4. Rivalry  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away  
14. Judgment  
15. Seeking Solace  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colors  
32. Exploration  
33. Seeing Red  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
36. Dreamer  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Challenged  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
62. Irregular Orbit  
63. Cold Embrace  
64. Frost  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretense  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
96. Lesson  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings

* * *

Lucy walked the streets of Hargeon, grumbling to herself about stingy shopkeepers. That's when she heard the shouts and squeals of the local girls fangirling over the Salamander. She ran over too, thinking it was the famous Salamander from Fairy Tail. Naturally, she succumb to his charm spell, only to be saved by the person she didn't know would win her heart. Four men pushed their way through the crowd, only to turn back saying, "Oh you're not him. Goodbye".

They were growled at by the fangirls, but never chased after. Except by Lucy. Her heart was beating to the point of exploding as she came to a stop in front of them. The tallest, a blonde man with a scar over his right eye, looked at her with concern.

"You alright, kid?"

Tingles were sent down her spine as his baritone voice caught her by surprise. Finally catching her breath, she gave them her best smile. "I wanted to thank all of you. You really saved me back there."

They all looked at each other confusedly before the shortest one, a man rocking rather pink hair, spoke up. "But we didn't mean to help you."

"Yeah... I feel kinda bad now." said the second shortest of the group, a half-naked raven haired man.

Lucy smiled. "That's okay! You still helped me out, so let me repay you. I'll buy you lunch."

All the men looked at each other with feral grins. "If you think you're wallet can handle it..." They said together.

Lucy just smiled, thinking to herself, _how bad could feeding a couple of guys be?_

* * *

**Time Skip ~ after lunch**

* * *

She sighed unhappily as she stared at her empty wallet. "Well there goes my key money..."

She hardly even registered the person sitting next to her, well more like people. And around her.

"If you need money, then why don't you come with us to Fairy Tail?"

Lucy jumped at the sound of voices around her. She looked up to find all the men she had had lunch with earlier that day. She had learned all their names, the tallest being Laxus Dreyar. The Pink haired and shortest was named Natsu. The stripper, as Natsu Dragneel called him, was Gray Fullbuster. And lastly, the second tallest and the most quiet was Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel was the one that stood out the most; he had piercings all over his face and arms.

She smiled at them, barely even controlling her enthusiasm. . "I had a feeling you guys were wizards, but I didn't think you were from Fairy Tail! Of course I'll go with you!" She hugged each one tightly, not even caring if they wanted a hug or not. "I totally owe you guys big time!"


	2. Complicated

2. Complicated

Lucy followed the guys through the streets of Magnolia. Her eyes were locked on Gajeel. She was trying to figure out how he operates. He hadn't said as much as three words to her and she wondered if she had done something to upset him.

Natsu stepped in her way and gave her a toothy grin. "Cheer up, Luigi! We're going to Fairy Tail!"

"Her name is Lucy, Flame Brain. It's not that hard to remember." Gray corrected, stopping to face us.

"Well, I'm a Dragon Slayer; I'm better at remembering scents than names."

"That has nothing to do with being a Dragon Slayer, idiot." Laxus commented with a slightly irritated tone. "Gajeel and I don't experience any of that."

I stared at all of them. "You were raised by dragons?" I asked quietly, trying to comprehend all of this.

"Well, Gajeel and I were. Laxus is an artificial Dragon Slayer." Natsu explained my question with a smile. "Gray here is just an Ice Princess."

"It's called Ice-Make, you dumb ass."

"What the hell did you just call me?" Natsu clashed his forehead into Gray's.

Lucy let out a panicked whimper, worried for the two boys. Gajeel just steered to her walk between him and Laxus, leaving them to fight in the middle in the street. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Naw, this is normal for them. They mix as well as fire and ice. Take that literally. Don't worry your pretty little head over it. Gihi." Gajeel said with a smirk.

Lucy's lips formed a giant smile at his words. "You talked to me!"

Gajeel just looked at the chick in front of him like she was crazy. "Well yeah."

"We're here." Laxus interrupted. Gajeel and Laxus kicked the doors open, shouting "We're back" to the members inside.

"Welcome back, boys! How did things pan out for Natsu?" A white-haired woman behind the bar asked them.

"Wasn't him, Mira. It's a shame to he was really excited about it, too." Laxus said with mock pity and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say we didn't warn him, though."

"Well, well, well. Who did you bring home to the family, Gajeel-_kun_?" Mira teased gently. "She's pretty cute. Where'd you kidnap her from? Oh, I better not get a missing person's request to put up on the board, young man." She set a plate of metal in front of him before looking at Lucy with a smirk.

"Her name is Lucy." He said with a sigh, picking up a piece of twisted metal before looking over at the barmaid. "She's a celestial mage and she wants to join the guild. Natsu's taken quite the liking to her." He smirked before popping the piece of metal into his mouth, shocking Lucy to the point to where she was trying to perform the Heimlich maneuver. Laxus burst into Laughter, gently pulling Lucy off of Gajeel.

"Don't worry, newbie. He's an Iron Dragon Slayer. He _eats_ iron to gain magic energy. Just like I eat lightning and Natsu eats fire."

"Oh...Well that's not normal." She said before taking a seat next to Gajeel at the bar.

"Well, this is Fairy Tail, none of us are normal." Laxus laughed loudly.

"So what's your story, Lucy?" He asked, not looking up from his metal.

"Well, that's complicated." She let out a long sigh. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she could trust these four men with her darkest secrets. And with that, she gave him a sad smile. "I'm the daughter of a rich asshole. You might have heard of him. His name is Jude Heartfilia. Well, after my mom, Layla Heartfilia, died, he sort of... forgot about me. Well, more like he suddenly just stopped caring about me. I was on my own for six years before I ran away. I've been living on my own for about a year now. Trust me it wasn't an easy adjustment."

Gajeel and Laxus, who had taken a seat next to her at the beginning of her story, stared at her with shock. Laxus was the first to recover by slamming money on the counter and ordering 2000 J worth of food from Mira. "I'm sure it hasn't been easy for you. We've heard rumors about that man and what he does to his servants. It makes me sick thinking you had to go through that, too."

"Yeah, Lucy, just eat up. Get your strength up. You've been surviving on your own for over a year. You must be starving." Gajeel said with concern.

Natsu and Gray walked into the guild and waved to the people who called out to them. "What this about Lucy starving?" Gray asked softly.

"Guys. Guys. I'm not starving or anything. It was hard because I didn't know what it was like to feel free. I had been a prisoner in that house for six years, never knowing how to survive outside. I didn't have help and I didn't trust people easily. But I took any jobs available for the public. I could barely scrap together 100,000 J for food and a hotel room. MY first few nights were sleeping on park benches or boats in the harbor." She smiled sheepishly at that. "But I learned a few things out there. Like the value of money, and the meaning of friendship." She looked at each of the four men surrounding her. "I learned that I didn't want to be an heiress. I wanted to be Lucy. I wanted to experience the world for what it was with my friends. That's why I was so set on joining Fairy Tail. I heard that you treat each other like family, and that's what I wanted most. A family."

Natsu and Gray engulfed her in an icy hot embrace, both crying rivers of tears. "You're an inspiration Lucy!"

"You're a complicated woman, but that's okay. You'll fit right in. Welcome to a complicated family, Lucy." Laxus signaled Mira over, who had the Fairy Tail stamp in hand.

"Where and what color, Lucy?" She asked with a motherly smile Lucy longed to see on someone.

"On my heart, and in red. Because '_t__wo roads diverged in a wood, and I—I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference_'."

* * *

_**Well this is Part 2 of 100! What do you think so far? I wanted to fit Erza into this chapter but mehhh It didn't really fit. R&R please! **_

_**-Jay, Signing off**_


	3. Making History

3. Making History

Lucy smiled at the men around her, completely unaware that the entire guild was listening to her story. Some members had tears in their eyes, others were sharing a smile with her, but one member smiled a smile that shocked the members around them.

"E-Erza... Are you alright?" a member asked with fear. This Erza person parted the crowd that had gathered around Lucy. Lucy stared at the woman in awe before smiling a giant smile that perfectly mimicked Natsu's. "You're absolutely gorgeous." Her red hair reminded her of her favorite cake, red velvet, and her eyes seemed to sparkle at the happiness around here. Lucy could tell she was rather girly beneath all the armor.

To the guild's surprise, Erza blushed, then stuttered out a thank you before looking Lucy in the eye. "Welcome to the Family. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Erza Scarlet, an S-Class requip mage. It's wonderful to add a strong female wizard in our ranks."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage." _And a water mage, but it's not like I was going to tell them that. Some things are better left a secret, right?_ Lucy thought shyly. "It's nice to meet you, too, Erza. Though I have to say I'm not that strong. I only have three golden gate keys and four silver ones..."

"It doesn't matter if you're strong now. I can tell just by looking at you that got some strength in ya." Gajeel said, roughly patting Lucy's head, making her wince a little. "Besides, you're part of the strongest guild in Fiore. We have a code of conduct here. You know what it is?" Lucy shook his head. "We protect each other. No matter what happens. We protect each other until we can't anymore."

Lucy noticed the pain in his eyes. She knew that look of pain, meaning he had lost someone very close to him

started to tear up a little bit. "I'll do my best to protect you, Gajeel. You too, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray. All of you. I want us to stay a family." She was being a bit bold in her opinion, saying that when she had just joined them.

To her surprise, they cheered at her words. She was swarmed with hugs and pats on the back.

"Spoken like a true member of Fairy Tail, Gajeel." A short old man made his way to the bar. "And you too, my child. May I inquire your name?"

Lucy nodded, not at all afraid. "Lucy Heartfilia, sir."

"First child, I am the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Call me Master." He folded his hand in his lap before looking directly into her eyes. "You're Layla's child, aren't you?"

"You knew my mom?" Lucy looked at him with confusion.

"No personally, no, but she had quite the reputation with Sorcerer Weekly as being the Most Accomplished Female Mage of her generation. I'm sure you'll follow her footsteps with ease."

Lucy smiled at the old man. "I'm glad to hear you think so, Master, but I'm nothing like Mom. She was so strong. She was able to do so much with her spirits."

"Well, tell you what, Luigi! Why don't you form a team with us?" Natsu asked gesturing to himself and Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus.

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun." Gray encouraged.

"I'm cool with having a chick with us. Adds flavor to the group. Gihi." Gajeel added.

"So, what do you say, Blondie?" Laxus asked with a grin.

"I say, yes!" Lucy jumped up and down, hugging each of the guys whether they wanted a hug or not… again.

Mira gasped. "This is quite possible the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever seen…"

Erza nodded at Mira's realization. "Indeed. It's history in the making there."

* * *

_**Sorry it's kinda short. Forgive me. Tomorrow might be a late update. I have Physical Therapy tomorrow. Hope I don't murder my therapist. :) See ya tomorrow guys. (Maybe.)**_

_**-Jay, signing off**_


	4. Rivalry

**4.****Rivalry**

Three days later, Lucy had found an apartment big enough for all her things she had been keeping with her trusted, but perverted, spirit Taurus. When the guys heard about this, they all volunteered to help her unpack. After ten minutes of persuasion, she let them help. They had spent the day helping Lucy settle into her new apartment.

Gajeel, Natsu, Laxus, and Gray glared at each other outside her apartment. All of the boys had one intention towards Lucy; they wanted to win her heart, even if one didn't know it himself yet. So thinking like men do, they tried to impress her with their strength. This didn't really work out for Gray and Natsu, since they couldn't stop fighting. Laxus and Gajeel did leave an impression though. Lucy was semi-put off by the way they tried to one up each other by seeing who could carry the heaviest piece of furniture.

Laxus was the first to break the tension. "She's mine."

Natsu laughed. "As if, Thunder thighs. If she belongs to anyone, it's me. I was the one that broke the attraction spell."

It was Gray's turn to laugh. "Yeah, right, flame brain. You lack any grace a princess like that could ever like. You forget she's been surrounded by gold and silver all her life."

Gajeel turned to leave the group, but not before stating something clearly. "She reminds me of Levy. Surly you noticed how many bookshelves we brought in for her. I'm pretty sure I counted seven. And then twenty-three boxes of books. She's exactly like Levy."

"Bro, that wasn't your fault. You were possessed; there was nothing you could have done." Laxus said carefully.

"I could have been stronger." He stated harshly before walking home. He had had his fill of people today. As he walked he could hear Laxus whisper, "It wasn't your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself for Levy's death."

_It wasn't your girlfriend that died, Laxus, _Gajeel thought angrily. _It wasn't Mira or Cana; it wasn't someone you cared for._

Gajeel didn't hear the soft pitter-patter of rain begin to fall; he hardly even registered that it was happening. He was lost in his memories of his girlfriend. Her smile cut him. Her laugh stabbed him. The look of pain as his Iron Dragon Sword thrust into her abdomen was engraved into his memory and made his tear ducts explode. He was almost happy it was raining; no one could differentiate his tears from the water pellets falling from the sky. He hadn't known he was walking around in circles until he came to a stop where he had started, Lucy's apartment.

Acting on instinct, he went inside and up to her door. He knocked without hesitation and when he waited for five minutes, he kicked open the door. "Oi, Lucy?" He called. He registered a soft whimper and the smell of salt coming from the bedroom. Thinking she was in danger, he kicked that door down as well, much to Lucy's displeasure and surprise.

"G-Gajeel!" She yelped in surprise. She was sitting on her bed, knees tucked into her chest and her eyes were red and puffy. She quickly wiped her eyes. "Can I get you some tea?"

He blinked at her before letting out a small growl. "What are you cryin' for, Lucy?"

"N-nothing… I'm not crying at all." She choked out over the lump in her throat.

Gajeel closed the distance between them and roughly grabbed her wrist. "I asked why you were crying." He didn't mean to sound so harsh, in fact he meant to comfort her in a gently way but his instincts were just simply taking over.

She shook her head at him. "I told you it's nothing. You'd laugh at it anyway. It's a really stupid reason, too."

He let out another growl. "Let's get something straight, Lucy. I don't laugh at my comrades like that. I don't mock them. I don't hurt them. I will tease them, but I'll never raise my hand against them with the intent to harm or kill. So spill it."

She looked at him hesitantly. "Gray and Laxus stopped by here about half an hour ago. They explained some things to me." When she paused, Gajeel nodded for her to continue. "Well, they told me how they had all lost their parent figures. Laxus with his mother dead and father excommunicated. Gray with his mentor dead. Natsu with his dragon disappearing and finally you. You had the saddest tale to tell. I saw your pain at the guild a few days ago, when we started taking about protecting each other. You lost your girlfriend, right? I'm sorry to hear that. But she'd want you to move forward, to experience life for the both of you. She would want you-"

"Shut up. Just please, shut up." Gajeel stammered. "Don't act like you knew what she would think. You have no idea what she was like."

"Laxus told me that I remind you of her. Basing everything I just said, I think I hit the nail on the head."

Gajeel clenched his fists tightly, making the knuckles turn a pale shade of white. "Stop."

"I'll just cry for you."

Gajeel's head snapped up and looked at her. He heard the words echo and blend with a memory. A memory of Levy.

_"__What're ya cryin' for, Shrimp?"_

_"__You're too stubborn to cry, so I'll just cry for you."_

Gajeel was now shaking with the threat of oncoming sobs that wanted so desperately to escape his body. Lucy quickly got up and left to the kitchen, leaving Gajeel to sit on her bed and try to control himself. Lucy knew he was a proud man and would never forgive himself if he cried in front of anyone.

She returned five minutes later, leaving three new voices behind in her dining room. She knelt in front of him. "Come on, Gajeel. Tea's ready and as your team mate; I demand you come spend some time with the rest of us."

Gajeel smiled briefly. "Alright." He let him take his hand and drag him into the dining room. He sat down next to her and greeted the others with a brief nod.

"So," Lucy started as she began to serve the tea. "What about a team name?"

"Team Natsu!" Natsu blurted before getting a loud "no" from the others.

"Bzzzt! Rejected!" Lucy smiled, making an "x" with her arms. "Any other suggestions?"

Gray slapped his hand on the table. "Cold Dragon Constellation. That way everyone's magic is represented in the name." Gray smirked thinking he had the best name ever conceived to man. Laxus looked around to find blank stares watching him. "What's so bad about it? I think it's really good. You guys must be jealous that you didn't think of it first."

Gajeel cleared his throat. "How about Icy Spirit Dragons?" Gajeel suggested, blowing of Gray's idea completely.

Lucy nodded. "I think that's a really good start, Gajeel."

"Frozen Star Slayers."

Every head snapped in Laxus's direction.

"You're brilliant!" Gray shouted and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Same on this end." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"I agree! I love it!" Lucy smiled. "Then it's decided. We're Team Frozen Star Slayers! We'll be the best team Fairy Tail has ever seen!"

Unknowing to Lucy, all the men looked at each other with determination for Lucy's heart. Even if a new rivalry had to be born for it.

* * *

_**Well guys, what do you think? is it going well?**_

_**I'll see you all tomorrow. :)**_

_**-Jay, signing off**_


	5. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

It had been a total of three months since Team Frozen Star Slayers had been formed. In these three months, quite a bit had happened. Lucy and the guys grew close, one of the more close knit teams the guild has ever seen. They would often get called to Master's office because of this. They got into a lot of trouble due to the constant "one-upping that occurred between the guys. Lucy would defend them of course.

But now it was reaching the end of the month again and Lucy was stressing out over her rent. She would look for her team, but it was eight in the morning and none of them enjoyed being up this early. Instead she went over to the bar and took a seat.

"G'Morning, Mira!" She smiled and waved lazily to the barmaid beauty. "How is it going?"

Mira smiled at her. "Morning, Lucy. Can I get you anything for breakfast?"

Lucy nodded. "The guys will be here in an hour, so I'll order for them too." Just as she was about to place Gray's order of an egg and bacon sandwich, Mira pointed for Lucy to look behind her. "What..."

Behind her she found her guys walking through the doors, at each others throats. They looked angry and grumpy and sleepy all rolled into one.

Lucy sighed before waving them down and turning back to Mira. "Can I get one egg and bacon sandwich, two spicy chicken drumsticks, a fish for Happy, fried ham with a side of metal scraps, three sunny side up eggs with a light beer, you know Laxus starts off easy in the morning. And for myself... I'll take a strawberry vanilla protein shake." Mira nodded and went to go whip up all the food. Lucy turned to the guys and gave them a cheerful smile. "Morning, guys. Now pay up. I'm not going to keep paying for your meals."

"Lucy... You're so cruel to a man in the morning." Natsu whined taking his place at their table closest to the bar. He rested his head on the cool surface, hoping to lull himself back to sleep.

"It's not my fault you can't handle the mornings." Lucy teased. "And I can be very caring to a man. I just don't wish to do so to people who won't appreciate it."

Laxus and Gajeel, with the dirty minds they have, smirked at this. "Is that so, Lucy?" Laxus purred.

"Care to demonstrate? I promise we'll appreciate it, we'll even return the favor." Gajeel teased.

Lucy blushed deeply at this, catching on to what they were implying. "Perverts!" She wacked both of them in the back of the head as Mira delivered their food.

"That'll be 30,000 J." Mira smiled.

Gajeel scowled. "It seems like prices are getting higher by the day, Mira. What's up?"

Erza walked up to the table and promptly slammed her hands on the table. "Well if you four idiots, mostly Gray and Natsu, would stop being so reckless, then the guild wouldn't have so much dept!"

Laxus let out a sigh, knowing he was about to get lectured by Erza.

"And you, Laxus, as an S-Class Mage you should be keeping them in line instead of making Lucy do it for you."

Mira nodded in agreement. "Yeah, boys, you shouldn't make a pretty young girl like Lucy keep you in line. Mavis knows that's a turn-off."

Lucy blushed even deeper at the intense looks she was receiving from the guys. "Tell you what, guys. I'll pay for half your meals if you at least try to stop destroying things, okay?"

"OKAY!" They cheered, Natsu being the loudest of the four.

"You're a close bunch, Lucy. Bonds like that are unbreakable. Make sure you keep them close to your heart. They're all gunning for it." Mira said slyly.

"Mira!" Lucy said as she flushed with embarrassment. "They are not!"

* * *

_**Well guys the next chapter is called obsession. What do you think someone will be obsessed with? Will Gajeel be obsessed with atoning for Levy's death or will someone be obsessed with power by making Lucy stronger by force?**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**See you tomorrow~**_

_**-Jay signing off.**_


	6. Obsession

6. Obsession

Laxus saw himself becoming the monster his father always wanted him to become. He found himself sitting outside Lucy's apartment, waiting for her to come home. Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen had come up with a plan to help his obsession.

He was going to strike at the guild by taking Lucy with him when he left. He would ask her if she'd come with him first, seeing as he really did care for Lucy. Freed had given him the location of the meeting spot only an hour ago. They were serious about striking down the guild. His grandfather had made this guild a tourist attraction instead of a place of business. He was going to make them fight and he was going to get Lucy on his side to do it.

"Oh, hi, Laxus. What are you doing here?" Lucy's voice filled his ears/

He looked up and smiled softly at her. "I have a request for you, but I think we should talk about it inside."

She nodded, sensing what he had to say was serious. "Come on in."

The walked in and settled in her dinning room. Lucy summoned Virgo, a spirit she had gained from a weird rich man on her first mission with her team, to make some tea.

"Lucy... I want you to come with me. To Kardia Cathedral."

Lucy looked at him curiously. "You want me to go to church with you? Okay, though I have to say I never pegged you for a religious man."

Laxus shook his head. "I want you to join my side when things hit the fan. A lot is going down in the next few days, and I want you to be on my side. Can I count on you?"

"Of course, but I don't understand. What's happening?"

"The Battle of Fairy Tail." Laxus answered quietly. "The guild will fight against us, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow."

"W-why?!"

"Gramps has made this guild a joke. No one takes us seriously anymore. So I plan to take the guild by force. I would imagine that most of the guild would have a problem with this, so they'll fight us."

"I've noticed it too..." She looked down at her cup of steaming tea. "The way our clients look at us when we say we're from Fairy Tail... We really aren't taken seriously. You can count me in. I'll promise you that."

Laxus felt relief wash over him. "And Celestial Wizards never break their promises." Laxus recited the end of her little catchphrase. _At least I can make sure you'll be safe, now, Lucy,_ Laxus thought. "That means a lot, Lucy. Don't tell anyone about it, I think it'll go over well during the Fantasia Preparations tomorrow. Meet me in the Cathedral tomorrow at eight."

She nodded and smiled at me. "If you promise you'll be there on time, I don't have a problem with it."

Laxus gave her a smile before standing and stretching. "I better head home, It's getting late. I'll explain everything tomorrow. G'night, Lucy." He ruffled her hair fondly.

"G'night, Laxus." She led him to the door but grabbed his hand just before he closed the door behind him. "I think it's sweet that you care about the guild so much, Laxus." She quickly stood on her tip toes and pecked his cheek. She shut the door on him just after that, leaving him stunned and placing a hand on his cheek.

All he could think about was the softness of her lips and what it would be like to kiss them senseless. He tried and failed to remind himself he has other things he needs to focus on as he made his way to his apartment.

He trudged up to flights of stairs and unlocked his door to find Bixlow passed out on his couch. Deciding to join his friend in sleep as soon as possible, he moved on to the bathroom, taking a quick shower then left for his bedroom to be stopped by a now fully-awake Bixlow.

"So based off the way you look right now, she said she'll help, right?"

"Of course, she did. Women can say no to this." He gestured to his body with a smirk.

Bixlow laughed. "Yeah, but you didn't even use that tactic, did you?"

"Ha, no. It wasn't necessary. She trusts me." Laxus said with a hint of guilt in his voice. "She doesn't know she'll be fighting against her friends."

"Well she'll have time to back out tomorrow if she really needs to, but we'd have to knock her our. She'd tell everyone our plan."

"She can't back out, man. She made a promise." Bixlow looked at Laxus funny. "Celestial wizards don't break their promises since their contract with their spirits are promises and if they break their contract, they doesn't have that spirit."

"So she's on our side, whether she likes it our not. Smart move, Boss."

"Yeah... Right." Laxus looked away from Bixlow. "Just get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

Laxus shit the door to his bedroom behind him and crawled into bed. He stared at the ceiling with unease. Thoughts of tomorrow and Lucy were running rampant through his head, making him toss and turn as he tried to fall asleep.

Letting out a small sigh, he thought over what Lucy had told him on their last mission with the team.

_They were alone in the train station, waiting on the others to hurry up. Laxus was sitting on the bench while Lucy kept a vigilant watch on the entrance. _

_"__I can go get them if you want." Laxus pipped up. "I'm sure their all asleep still." _

_"__Don't leave me alone here." She mumbled, not even turning to face him._

_He understood why. This wasn't exactly a great place to leave a girl as beautiful as Lucy alone in. "I won't. I never will."_

_She came and sat next to him before turning to him. "I trust you, Laxus."_

_He blinked at her for a moment, thinking about what she had just told him. "I trust you, too, Blondie."_

_She pouted at him. "How can you say something so stupid when you're blonde yourself?"_

_He smirked. "I'm teasing you, Lucy."_

_She smiled deviously. "Two can play at that game, Sparkplug."_

Laxus found himself awaking to Bixlow's fist pounding on the door. "Shuddup!" Laxus yelled groggily.

"Get up, Laxus! It's nearly eight!" He yelled.

He shot out of bed and ran to his closet, throwing on a black muscle shirt and pants. Grabbing his coat and slinging it over his shoulders, he bolted out of the room.

"Let's go, Bix. Worry about breakfast later, Lucy will bring some." He shouted and headed for the door. Bixlow laid his hand on Laxus's shoulder and Laxus initiated his lightning to bring him just outside the cathedral.

* * *

_**See ya tomorrow! **_

_**R&R**_

_**-Jay, signing off**_


	7. Eternity

Eternity

Lucy sat with Evergreen holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Freed explained their entire plan to her. Lucy was shaking with fury and guilt.

"How could I have agreed to this?! I can't raise a hand against them!"

Freed sighed as he looked at the state his Laxus's love interest was in. "Lucy, let me explain something to you. Laxus is doing this for the sake of the guild. He wants to make Fairy Tail something to be feared rather than the joke it has become. You said you noticed how the clients were acting towards us. We're just doing something about it." Freed sat next to Lucy, trying to get her to see the same resolve she had when she had arrived. "It's no different than the brawls that occur on a daily basis at the guild, Lucy. Do you see that? Laxus is doing this for the guild. Once he is guild master, everyone will be stronger."

Lucy sighed. "I'll only do it because I promised I'd be by his side. I _do not_ agree with anything you are doing. There has to be another way for you to get what you want." Lucy stated with an edge in her voice.

Freed nodded. "Alright."

At that moment, Laxus and Bixlow entered the church with bed heads that Lucy almost wanted to laugh at if she wasn't pissed. She stormed over to Laxus and got into his face, poking her finger into his chest. "Listen, Laxus. I made the mistake of giving you my promise. You conning, manipulative, controlling bastard!" Lucy yelled.

Laxus stared at her with wide eyes. "What in the hell are you talking about? I made it clear last night we're fighting against the guild."

She looked at him with a stern glare. "I didn't agree to a battle royale, Laxus! I will full-heartedly argue with them, but I won't fight them!"

"You won't be safe if you stay on their side!" Laxus yelled. "I don't care if you fight with them or not. If you're with me, I can protect you!"

Lucy's anger shrunk back. "Sorry." She mumbled, knowing he could hear her. "Let's just get this over with. She went and sat on the altar steps where she had been before.

"Alrighty then." Laxus said awkwardly. "You know where you need to be, move out."

Lucy and Laxus watched Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow leave and walk to the guild. Laxus turned to face Lucy with a scowl. Taking a seat next to her, he let out a sigh.

"Lucy…"

"What?" She snapped.

"I need you to fight with me." He offered as a start. "What happened to all that resolve you had last night? You seemed rather excited about it."

She said nothing for a long time until a message in runes appeared in front of them.

We're ready for you. –Freed

Laxus sighed and stood, offering his hand to her. "Let's go." She reluctantly placed her hand in his. He took her to the guild hall, using his magic to place them on the stage in front of the statues that were the main girls of guild. This was Evergreen's work and it sickened her, knowing she was involved with all this.

"You're ruining the festival for everyone, Laxus! Stop this nonsense at once!" Master yelled.

"Nonsense? Please. This guild has become the laughing stock of the magic community. I'm merely fixing that. This is the Battle of Fairy Tail! These girls are now my hostages. You have three hours to find and defeat all five of us before we start smashing. Good luck." Laxus laughed as he took the rest of the group with him.

The guild member that didn't belong to Team Frozen Star Slayers rushed out of the guild to go and attempt to save the girls.

"I can't believe Lucy's with that bastard." Gray whispered to Gajeel.

"She didn't look too happy to be part of it." Gajeel pointed out.

"This is great!" Natsu yelled. "We can finally see who's the strongest!"He ran for the door, only to slam into an invisible wall set up by Freed's runes.

"Why can't you go through?" Happy asked, flying through the barrier. "I can go through just fine."

"This battle will feel like an eternity, but we need to think clearly about this." Master Makarov said. "Gajeel, go after Laxus. Gray, go after the others. You all are strong, you can handle this. I can't leave because the runes say anyone over 80 or is a stone statue may not leave the building. Go, now."Gray was able to run through without a problem, but Gajeel was just like Natsu, unable to pass through.

There's only three left standing!" Master read the runes aloud.

"Happy! Go find Lucy and get her out of there!" The three remaining men and exceed turned around to see Erza on her butt looking at them with a stern glare. "I could still hear everything that was going on. Lucy's a good person; she wouldn't willingly go along with this. Happy, go! I'll go take care of Evergreen."

And so the battle begins…

* * *

**_Sorry I can't post 8 today like I promised. I'll do it tomorrow. I'm in trouble with my parents over my 2 D's, both of which I'm proud of because I worked my ass off trying to get them there instead of being F's. _**

**_Anyway, see ya tomorrow. _**

**_-Jay_**


	8. Gateway

Gateway

Laxus and Lucy waited in the cathedral, neither speaking with the other. An whole hour had passed since it began and she was really starting to worry. She was gripping Loke's key tightly, a key she had gotten only a few weeks ago. She debated if she could take out Laxus now or not. _Would it be best if I broke my promise? _She asked herself. _If I do, I can save the guild. If I don't they get hurt. But you never go back on your word, Lucy. Never!_ Lucy let out a frustrated scream that startled Laxus.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He wasn't fond of Lucy's shrieking and hoped she wa

That stung Laxus. "What the hell!? I asked you because I needed to protect you! When this is all over I swear I'll explain it all to you, just come here for a minute."

She began to walk over to him and he brought her into his chest. He planted his mouth on her neck, kissing it lightly. Just as he was going to deliver the bite that labeled her as his mate, Natsu and Gajeel burst through the door.

"Get away from her!" They yelled and she shoved Laxus away from her. She was holding the spot where he kissed her neck with her hand in fear.

"What were you going to do?" Her voice was shaking. Her body was quivering. Her keys were glowing. She managed to summon her five Zodiac keys at the same time. Not waiting for his answer, she let out a battle cry and launched her attack.

She commanded Loke to use a Regulus Punch. Virgo used a Spica Lock, binding Laxus to the floor. Aquarius hosed him down as Taurus held his ax at his throat and Cancer holding his scissors to Laxus's glorious hair.

In five seconds flat, Lucy had Laxus out of the fight.

Gajeel and Natsu stared at their team mate, both didn't realize the raw magic power Lucy contained. She used five of her spirits at the same time, all the more shocking when they were Zodiac Spirits.

Freed used his runes to bring himself to the church, what he found shocked him to core. "L-Lucy, what happened!?"

She couldn't answer that. She had no idea what had happened.

Natsu however decided to answer Freed. "He was about mark my Lucy!"

"_Your_ Lucy? I think you meant _my _Lucy." Gray said running into the cathedral. "Wait. What the hell happened?"

Lucy was breathing heavily due to magic exhaustion. "Explain, now. Your game is over, Laxus. I don't care if I broke my promise. I'll atone for that later. What were you going to do?!"

Laxus was breathing heavily as well. He was in awe that this girl he picked up in Hargeon had just knocked him onto his ass. "I was going to protect you from choosing!"

It was as though with those words, Laxus opened the gateway to Lucy's emotions.

Lucy felt fury rake over her being as everything came into focus. "Who the hell are you to choose for me?! I can choose whoever I feel like when I'm ready! It could be anyone, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Max, even Macao or Wakaba! What I'm saying is that who are you to make that decision for me?! My father tried to do that, too! Telling me who I should marry. What gives you the right?" She used force closure on her spirits and made a mental note to thank them later. She pushed her heel in to his chest. "I want an answer, Laxus."

"Okay. Okay! I didn't want to cause a fight! I wanted you since we met you. When I learned more and more about you, I fell deeper into a pit of feelings I never felt before!"

Lucy blushed slightly, realized what the emotion he was feeling was. She moved away from him. "Give these emotions a name and some time, then you can come talk to me. For now, Gajeel and Natsu will help you back to the guild hall to Master."

Gajeel and Natsu nodded with her order, picking up their other blonde team mate and helped him walk with Freed trailing behind them.

* * *

_**Chapter 7 has been replaced with the actual chapter so there you go. I'll upload chapter 9 later today.**_

Until then see ya

-Jay


	9. Death

Death

Lucy slammed the guild doors open in spite of her fury towards Laxus. She was trying hard to forget that she broke her promise. It was bothering her to the extremes.

Gajeel was feeling her extreme anger and went to her, against the advice of Gray and Natsu. "Yo. You need to calm down. You remind me of Levy when she was angry with me. She would pout and sulk and glare. She would refuse to talk to me. You're doing the same thing with Laxus. You need to stop. You'll regret it if you don't." Gajeel said sternly to her back.

"How could you say that, Gajeel? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" She yelled.

Gajeel knew she was lashing out because she was hurting just as much as Laxus. She was exhausted and pushing herself to the very limit because of her fight with Laxus. Gajeel turned her around forcibly and pushed her into the wall.

"Listen up, Lucy. I'm stopping from history from repeating. My girlfriend went on a S-Class mission with me. We were going to go take down a notorious Dark Guild called Oculus Horde. We reached the place at the worst time possible. They have a type a magic that is strongest at night. We were already spotted, so retreat wasn't an option. We were forced to fight them. We took out the grunts with ease, they weren't a problem. It was the Master and the two S-Class. One S-Class was weak, and was taken down with little issue, but the other had Dark Écriture, you know the same magic as Freed. Except he had it to a more intense degree. Well Levy was able to hold him off long enough and fight for me to go for the Master." Gajeel clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "His name was Zoldeo. He had Human Subordination magic. He took over my body... and... My magic... He made me... Levy..." Gajeel's voice broke and Natsu moved to finished the story for him.

"He forced Gajeel to kill Levy. They were spotted because they had a fight about her staying back because he was worried that if they were spotted, she could escape."

Lucy hid her eyes with her bangs. "You said Zoldeo, right?" Her tone was dangerous and frankly this scared Natsu and Gajeel.

Gray, who was helping Laxus to the infirmary, came down to see Gajeel holding Lucy against the wall with Natsu patting Gajeel's back. "Yo! Can't you see she's pissed, let her go cool off!"

Gajeel let out a growl and stormed back out the guild hall, heading home with Natsu running after him. "Whatever."

Gray walked over to Lucy, forming ice in his hand and held it to her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Zoldeo..." She mumbled with anger.

Gray looked at her carefully. "Uh... Lucy? What about him?" Gray was scared as to why she held such anger for the man responsible for a guild mate's death, one she didn't even know.

"I know him, Gray. I know him. He has something that belongs to me."

"And that is?" Gray asked, even though he was sure he didn't want to know the answer.

"A key and his life." She pushed Gray aside headed towards the guild doors. "And now, his screams for torturing Gajeel and killing this Levy girl. I've had enough of him."

Gray grabbed her shoulder. "You're not going alone. Wait until Laxus is all better, and we'll all head out. We're strongest as a team."

She looked him in the eye for the first time during the conversation. Gray gasped. He could see the fury behind them. "He killed my mother, Gray. He's done breathing the air this world has to offer."


	10. Opportunities

Opportunities

Three days later, Team Frozen Star Slayers were on a train headed for Oshibana Town. Of course, Natsu and Gajeel did some fast talking and convinced Master not to expel Laxus from the guild. Due to Lucy defeating Laxus, Lucy was put in charge of watching (babysitting) Laxus.

Gray sat next to Lucy, gently holding her hand as she squeezed his, trying to calm herself down. Gajeel and Laxus both watched this with jealousy through their motion sickness. Natsu was in his own compartment, barfing all over the place.

"Explain something to me, Luce..." Gray said softly. "Why do you all of a sudden want to go find this bastard?"

"He poisoned my mom and stole from her, destroyed my team mate's love, and made my guild go through hell. I believe that's reason enough."

"Lucy, don't you think that's too far?" Gajeel let out a pathetic growl at this, trying to say that he wanted the guy dead. Gray sighed. "Never mind."

Lucy leaned against the window, hiding her blush with her hand as she looked out. She was still holding Gray's hand and it didn't bother her, in fact it placed butterflies in her stomach. She sneaked a peak at Gray.

She found him staring at her with awe in his eyes and a small, soft smile. Her blush darkened when he didn't bother to look away. "What are you looking at, Fullbuster?" She scowled, trying to will her blush away.

His smile grew at the use of his last name. "A gorgeous young girl. And it's Gray." He cupped her cheeks. "Come on. Say it. Gr-ay."

"Gray. Gray. Gray. Gray. Gray." She said then stuck her tongue out at him. "Happy now?"

He smirked at her before swooping in and pecking her nose. "Very." He said as he watched her blush return tenfold.

She tried to turn away when a bump in the tracks caused her to fall in to Gray. "Gomen." She said as she held her head which had hit his.

Gray had his arms around her waist as he looked her over to see if she was okay. The only thing that broke his concentration was Lucy's soft shriek and the trickle of blood down his forehead. Lucy quickly stood on the seat and reached into her pack. She pulled out a small first-aid kit and sat back down next to Gray. Making him face her, she pulled out a small cloth and began to wipe away the blood. Meanwhile, Gray hoped his oncoming blush wasn't as visible as he thought it was because she was practically sitting in his lap as he wiped away the last of the blood. Looking into the kit, she pulled out a small bandage and placed it on the bleeding bump on his forehead. She was mere inches away from his face as she admired her handiwork.

"Not that I mind or anything, Lucy, but are you comfortable?" Gray asked with a smirk.

She looked at where she was sitting and quickly jumped up only to be pulled back. "Gray..." She said dangerously, but he didn't let her go. No, instead he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Lucy."

Oh, how he had so many opportunities to do kiss the girl.

* * *

_**YAY! Jay-chan is all caught up now! It only took three days to do it but she did it! Yay! She hopes you guys enjoyed the Gray x Lucy in this (INCREDIBLY SHORT) chapter. **_

_**Thanks for the support on this!**_

_**See you tomorrow.**_

_**-Jay**_


	11. 33

33%

"What do you mean we only have a slim chance of finding her?!" Gray screeched.

Laxus sighed. "You know just as well as we do that when she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found."

"Gajeel, did you smell anything?" Gray asked. Gajeel shook his head as they all looked at me with hope in their eyes.

"If neither of us did, then..." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm going to go take another look around town." I walked out the hotel room, leaving a panic-stricken Team Frozen Star Slayers behind. I walked down the street, thinking of what we learned while in Oshibana.

When we first arrived, we went to the local branch of the Magic Council troops, hoping to track down Oculus Horde. We learned that the guild had been forcefully disbanded by another dark guild called Grimoire Heart. Rumor was that Zoldeo joined this guild and is plotting something big with them. Grimoire Heart was last spotted a few weeks ago outside of Crocus with giant crates.

I sniffed the air waiting for an sign of Lucy to appear. Faintly I smelled a strawberry scent leading to the river on the edge of town. I followed the scent to the river where I found Lucy in a battle stance, facing a crazy looking goat man. She swung her whip and tried to snare him, but she missed. Summoning Loke and Virgo, she gave a loud scream of anguish.

"You monster!"

I watched them fight, not by choice of course. My legs were frozen along with my arms. It felt like the only thing I could move was my head. "Lucy!" I shouted noticing how strong our enemy was. "You have a 33% chance to beat him! Wear him down! And destroy him!"

She flashed me a smile and yelled. "You got it, Natsu!" Before jumping back into her battle once more.

* * *

_**Soooooooo sorry it's short i didn't really know what to write for this prompt. Sorry!**_

_**But I'll see you guys tomorrow!**_

_**-Jay.**_


	12. Dead Wrong

Dead Wrong

I woke up to the smell of blood and the aching of my body. I tried to move but metal cut into my wrists. My feet were tied together, too. I looked around and found myself in a shanty hotel room. The flowery wall paper was peeling and the curtains had moth-eaten holes in them. There was the soft pitter-patter of rain coming from outside. I was hand cuffed to the radiator just under the window.

I looked around for a weapon or something I could use to cut the cuffs. As I was looking, a man came into the room staring at me with a scowl. He had spiky blonde hair and a lightning bolt scar over his right eye.

"How're ya feeling, Lucy?" He asked.

I stared at him with a confused look. "Who in the hell are you?"

The man sighed. "Tell me what you know, Lucy. Then I'll fill in the gaps."

I gave him a hard look, not sure if I was able to trust him. My gut told me that I could, but that he had hurt me recently and to be cautious. I tried to recall everything I knew, but I couldn't recall my name, age, or even where I grew up. "I got nothing, but I'm guessing my name's supposed to be Lucy."

Laxus let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay. Well, I may not be able to fill in all the gaps, like your childhood, but I can tell you what I know, okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Well, I'm Laxus Dreyar. I'm your team mate. You'll meet the others in an hour. Back to what I was saying. You belong to a guild called Fairy Tail." I recognized the name and a smile spread across my lips. "I see you know that name. What does it feel like to you?"

"Home." I said as soon as he finished. The answer was so solid, so true. It simply felt right.

Laxus nodded. "Well, you've been a member of that guild for about four months now. You've had quite the impact on all of us, banding us together in the hardest of times. You've become the glue that holds us all together..." Laxus was looking past her now, as though he was reminiscing better days. "You're a celestial spirit mage and you just had a pretty brutal showdown with the man that killed your mother."

I felt a wave of pain wash over me and I tried to clutch my head. I felt Laxus rip the cuffs apart and bring me into his arms. He held me tightly, gently soothing my hair as I worked my way through the pain only to have another wave hit me.

This time I saw images of people and keys of silver and gold, and symbols. I saw a flash of lightning and somehow, I found it comforting. I felt as long as the light from that bolt lit up the world around me, I'd be safe. Most of all it reminded me of the man holding me against his chest. I raised my hand to a beam of sunlight coming through one of the holes in the curtains and tried to catch it.

"Light up my world, Lightning Bolt. Keep me safe." I breathed.

"Okay." This one word made me jump, noticing it was coming from Laxus. Somehow, I knew it was him who I wanted to keep me safe, but I felt like there were other parts that were still missing.

There was a soft knock on the door and a man with short, raven colored hair walked into the room. "Whoa! She's awake!" He tore of his shirt and ran over to where me and Laxus were sitting on the floor. I noticed his hair was dripping wet and so were his pants. He was out in the rain. I felt my cheek heat up in one spot and I placed my hand on it. "I know you. I don't know who you are, but I know you." I whispered, but I knew, for some reason, that he could hear me.

The man nodded. "Yeah, you do, Lucy. I'm Gray, your soulmate." His voice sounded icy, but not cold and mean. In fact it felt like a first winter's snowfall.

I blushed deeply as I noticed Laxus let out a warning growl. "Don't lie to her! That's the last thing she needs, Ice Princess!"

"I'm telling her the truth, Sparky! Just because she has yet to admit doesn't mean it wont happen!"

I let out a small giggle. This felt right, but I could feel there were still some things missing I just couldn't tell what.

They stopped bickering at my giggle and turned rather serious. "What's up with her? How much does she remember?" Gray asked with a voice full of concern.

"Nothing. Not her name, not her magic, not her childhood, thank god for that, or us."

"But she recognized me!" Gray tried.

"I felt I knew you, but I had no idea who you were." I answered. "And don't talk about me like I'm not here! I can answer these questions for myself. I am not a child!"

Laxus smiled as two new men came in with a doctor looking man behind them. "Sorry to get you out here in weather like this, Doc." Laxus piped up, noticing the three men.

The doctor walked over to me and smiled. "Excuse me, young lady, but could you please sit in a chair so I can take a look at you? I simply cannot examine you from that man's lap, you see." He said kindly as he gestured to a small dining room set located by the door. I blushed even deeper and did as he asked. He waved his hands over me, starting with my feet. He paused at certain areas, like my feet, ribcage, and lastly my head. He turned to the men and gave them a somber look. "I'm afraid she has a fractured foot, a couple of broken ribs, and head trauma. However, that's the good news. The bad news is that, as you already noticed, is that she lost her memories. Is she a mage?"

"Yes," I answered. "I apparently use Celestial Spirit Magic."

The doctor brightened at the sound of that. "That's more good news. Celestial Spirit Magic is a form of Sky magic. It has healing properties, but there are risks involved."

I stood up and grabbed the man by his shoulders. "I don't care what the risks are, I need to know who my family is." I gestured to the men behind me.

"Very well, Miss, but there is a toll to this." He took a deep breath. "You need to be contracted to the spirit Aquarius for Celestial Water. Drinking it will restore your memories. However, rumors say that this spirit is nasty and mean and only liked one of her masters, Layla Heartfilia. There-"

"Don't worry about that! Luce is Layla's daughter! She's contracted to Aquarius already!" I pink haired man who entered with the doctor and a man with long black hair that I believed his name started with "G".

"Natsu! You're a genius! I totally forgot about that!" Gray face-palmed. Gray went over to the bedside table and picked up a key ring that held five golden keys and four silver ones. Gray handed me the key ring and sat back down in the chair where he was before.

I fumbled with the key until I found the key that had wave-like symbols. Going off of instinct, I looked up at the man with the long black hair and the name that started with "G". "...G...Ga...Gaj..What's your name?"

"At least she somewhat remembered my name." He smirked at the other men before answering me. "It's Gajeel, Lucy. What do you need?" His voice was rough, but I could feel the kindness and concern behind it.

I gave him a smile. "Could you get me a glass of water?"

He nodded and left for the small kitchenette. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water in hand. "Here."

Smiling with gratitude, I thanked him before dipping the key into the water. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

The words felt so natural to me, so easy. Like they were a part of me and I was a part of them. In a puff of golden smoke, a beautiful blue mermaid appeared.

"Tch... Couldn't think of summoning me from anywhere else, huh?!" The spirit snapped at me.

I cowered back, before standing up. "I need your help, and if you're my friend, you'll help me."

"Who are you to be making demands like that? Wait..." Aquarius looked at me with semi-soft eyes. "You need my water, don't you?" She sighed. "Okay. Give me that glass." I handed her the glass. She waved her hand over it and I watched it become full of sparkles. "Drink it now and in 24 hours, you'll regain whatever you lost. Though, whatever spell was used on you already seems like it's beginning to wear off." I drunk everything down to the last drop.

"What is the payment?" The doctor asked.

"Payment?" Aquarius asked with confusion. "There's no payment for helping out the second most understanding master I've ever had. You're dead wrong about that."

* * *

_**So guys I made this chapter longer with some much needed aquarius in it! **_

_**Have you guys read the latest chapter of the manga yet? if you haven't don't read any further unless you want spoilers.**_

_**I have to say I have Minerva a little less now because of her past. I still hate her, just a little less. To think her and Lucy aren't that different. Yes, I meant Lucy. Both Lucy and Minerva had over-bearing fathers and dead mothers, at least I assume Minerva's mother is dead since she isn't around. Most people would think she is closest to Erza, but Lucy fits better, as I clearly just said. Erza's only parent figures growing up were Rob in the tower of Heaven and Master Makarov. They're a little too different for my tastes. **_

_**Anyway, enough of that.**_

_**I'll see you guys tomorrow!**_

_**-Jay**_


	13. Running Away

13. Running Away

_I ran. My feet ached, my clothes were torn, and I had cuts and bruises on my arms and legs. Everything hurt in its own fashion. My head throbbed as I wiped the falling snow from my line of sight. I could only think of moving closer and closer to my freedom. Freedom from what? Who? Oh… That's right it was Father. He had arranged me to marry. The maids had helped me escape. _

_I took a deep breath._

_Where am I to go? The only things I have with me are in my backpack…_

_"Miss!"_

_I refused to turn around. _

_"Miss Heartfilia!"_

_I took another deep breath trying to cease the dizziness in my head._

_"Lady Lucy!"_

_The voice clicked in my head, I knew this person. It was someone I could trust. I turned around as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. He had gorgeous spiky white hair and a smile that made my heart skip a beat. He was the head of his household, since his parents were killed when he was young. I grew up with him until their deaths. He was like a brother to me. Shortly after his parents died, he left the noble life to train to become the strongest mage in Fiore. He was the one that inspired me to train as a celestial mage._

_"You must be cold out in weather like this, Lady Bastia." And it was true. I was freezing. I returned his embrace. He was the only one that called me that. I was convinced that we were going to get married one day. At first, I denied him, but eventually saw the likeliness of it happening after my mother died. _

_"It's nice to see you again, Sir Lyon."_

_I felt him hold me closer and smile into my hair. "Well met. Perhaps we should hurry to the Bastia Estate, hm?"_

_I nodded as he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I let him guide me down the snowy road, clutching his jacket close to me in an attempt to hold in some heat. His arm was around my waist, but it was in a friendly manner, so I said nothing. In fact, it was comforting. We entered his family home. It wasn't any different than how I remembered it. The painting of him, his mother, and his father still hung in the foyer. There were roses of every color in the vases at the ends of the stairs leading to the second floor of the mansion. He led me into the sitting parlor and lit the fireplace. _

_"Are you feeling any warmer, Lucy?" He dropped the formality, something he only did when what he had to say had the utmost urgency or when it had anything to do with me._

_I giggled. "Yes, very much so. Thank you." He came and sat next to me on the couch, resting his arm on the part of the couch above my shoulders._

_He called a maid to have tea made. "Lucy, what are you doing out on your own like that? Your mother would have never let you leave the house in such clothing in this weather."_

_I felt tears pile up in my eyes and a lump form in my throat. "S-s-she's n-no longer-r with u-us."_

_My face was brought into his chest. "Oh, God, no. I'm so sorry, sweet Lucy."_

_I fisted the silk shirt he was wearing, letting out my wails of pain. "Father forbade me to mourn over her, Lyon! Then he forbade me to practice magic. T-t-then he forbade me to leave the manor!" My voice broke at the end of my half explanation. Lyon held me close._

_"You can stay here. We can get married like I told you when we were younger. I'll protect you, and you'll make all that good food your mother taught you to make. Remember/" I could almost hear the seriousness in his voice. _

_I shook my head. "Of course I remember. I could never forget, but we can't, Lyon. You have to go train with your master and I have to go join Fairy Tail. We're too different. We have different goals in place."_

_He sighed. "But if we marry, I can protect you."_

_I looked into his surprisingly warm black eyes and shook my head again. "It's simply not so, Lyon. We'll be so far from each other." I stood up, pulling away from him before giving him my first honest smile in years. "Perhaps if we meet again, things will be better. For now, I'll stay the night, but I'm going to Fairy Tail."_

_He gave me a happy smile and kissed my forehead. "You're just as headstrong as your mother. Very well. Allow me to show you your room, Madam Bastia."_

My eyes fluttered open as a smile played on my lips. "Lyon…" I wondered how he was doing. I hadn't seen him in two years. I should write him, but I don't even know where he is. It's been two days since the showdown with Zoldeo and my memories have been restored. I've been under lock down in my apartment with my team, Mira, Erza, and Master all checking up on me. Master said he was considering bumping me up to S-Class since I trashed Laxus and nearly took down Zoldeo. I turned him down though. I was fine where I was at.

I got out of bed, hoping to sneak out to the guild for a few hours before my team comes and force feed me soups. Quickly getting dressed in a light pink sweater and a pair of light grey sweat pants, I walked out of my apartment. It was snowing outside, just like it was in my dream.

"Miss!"

I held my breath, not sure if that was who I thought it was.

"Madam Bastia!" The voice said as I was engulfed in a hug.

"Master Bastia!" I giggled as I threw my arms around his neck. "It's been too long!"

Just as he was about to respond, a fist collided into Lyon's face, making him fly a few feet away. I look at the owner of the fist to find Gray.

"What the hell does a bastard like you doing hugging Lucy?!" Gray shouted at him.

Holding his cheek and walking back over to me, gently wrapping his arm around my waist. "Well, she is my dearest friend and fiancé, Gray Fullbuster"

Gray lost all color in his face. "What?"

"It's not exactly like that, Gray!" I hastily explained. "Me and Lyon grew up together before his parents died! When we were kids, he said he'd protect me if I cooked for him every day. He's very dear to me, Gray. I'd prefer if you did not strike him. He's a really nice guy, I swear."

Gray scoffed. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how he really was. A month before you joined the guild, me and Natsu stole an S-Class request. Our job was to rid a curse on Galuna Island. A curse that he caused. It was all his fault. He's not this 'nice guy', Lucy. He put innocent demons through hell. And all for what, thawing out Deliora."

"Ur risked her life to save you, how was I supposed to surpass her if she's dead? By doing the one thing she couldn't, killing Deliora."

"Ur was still alive! You were the one that killed her!"

I stepped in between them and pushed their chests. "S-stop! Please don't fight!"

"My apologies, Madam Bastia."

I blushed at his use of his name for me, making Gray growl in frustration before muttering his apology as well. I turned to Gray. "Tell the guys I'll see them tonight, okay?"

Gray pulled me aside, and leaned into my ear. "I'm not letting you be alone with him, Luce."

"I'm sure if he tries something, I can take him on, Gray."

"He defeated me once, Lucy. What if he hurts you?"

I let out a sigh before I knocked on his head. "Fantasia ring a bell for you? I took down _Laxus_ of all people. I'm strong."

He gave me a hard look before turning towards the guild. "I want you at the guild before sundown. Nothing good ever happens after dark."

"Whatever, _Dad_. See you tonight." I walked back over to Lyon, looping my arm with his. "I know a great noodle stand just down the road from here. It's not first class but it's amazing."

Lyon smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

**I beg you to forgive me! I had some major computer problems, starting with my desktop crashing, then my laptop cable finally pooping the last of it's like out and now I'm on my mother's old laptop because I finally got her to let me have it. I was also working on my latest project for youtube, which was much more time consuming than I thought. And when I wasn't doing that... I was watching Supernatural and Doctor Who off my WDLive Drive. Sorry.**

**ALSO~ I'll be doing a triple upload to make up for lost time. I really hope I can stop doing that. **

**Anywho, if you noticed I had a rather halarious typo a few chapters back where I typed "shit" instead of "shut". Beautiful. Well, if you liked it good, because I'm not correcting it. I laughed at it much more than it was funny. Oh well.**

**If you want to watch my latest project just type in: youtube watch?v=3AVkLvFeMWc (Without the spaces, of course.)**

**See you tomorrow, -Jay**


	14. Judgment

13. Judgment

I watched Lucy slurp noodles with such defiant joy. It fit the beautiful princess I grew up with. She looked so happy to be eating cheap noodles. She seemed to sense me staring at her with caring eyes.

"Eat up. I know you'll like it." She smiled at him, gesturing to the bowl of steaming ramen in front of him. Lyon looked at it wearily. Suddenly she dipped her chopsticks into his bowl and pulled up a bunch of noodles. "Come on, Lyon."

I gave her a smile and let her feed me. Once I swallowed, I looked at her with a sly smile. "You know, it's supposed to be the guy that feeds the girl." I copied her previous motions and held a bunch of noodles in front of her face. She happily let me feed her. We continued acting like this because we both were very aware of Gray and three other men watching us. I paid for the both of us, something she put up a lot of fuss about, and held my hand out to her. She took it and we walked down the street and over to the park in the center of town. We sat on a bench in front of a small pond and watched the ducks swim.

"I was worried about you. You never wrote to me." I started carefully. "I only heard you joined Fairy Tail about three weeks ago. I was on a job then, so I couldn't see you as quickly as I wanted to."

"I haven't exactly had the time, Lyon. It's been mission after mission for me. And then we had a lead on Mum's murderer…"

"Shh… It's alright. Let's not talk about it, Lucy." I said, knowing how hard it was for her to talk about it, since even her own father refused to believe her.

She nodded and gave me a grateful smile. "So what happened with your master? You never said anything last I saw you."

I found a sudden interest in my hands and stared at them, searching for the right words. "I don't know where to start with that."

She giggled. "The beginning is always a good place."

"Right." I said, feeling a bit stupid. "Well, like you already knew, I wanted to be the strongest mage there ever was, so I don't lose anyone I care about again. So I found this woman. She was beautiful, Lucy, but she was a little strange at the same time. She was so strong. She had a reputation for it too. Well, when I found her. I begged her to take me on as her pupil. It took lots of persuasion, but she finally agreed. She had been teaching for about six months before we heard a village was attacked by one of Zeref's demons, Deliora. That's where we found Gray. He wanted revenge on Deliora for killing his parents. He asked to be taught magic like I did. Ur took him in as well. I didn't like Gray, but I felt for him. Both our parents were dead, but we were different too. I didn't want revenge, I wanted to protect you. So we continued to learn Ice Maker Magic, until one day, we received word that a village nearby was being attacked by Deliora. Gray, being the revenging little brat he was, went after it, even after we begged him not to. Ur and I went after him. I tried to use Iced Shell on it, but Ur stopped me. She froze me and knocked me out. According to Gray, she used Iced Shell on Deliora. She used her own body to trap Deliora. So, I tried to melt the ice and kill the demon myself six months ago. I was stopped by Gray and this stupid Fire Dragon Slayer. I succeeded in melting the ice, but the demon was practically dead anyway. Gray told me I should join a guild like Fairy Tail, but I told him I had someone to find first. And I wasn't planning on joining until I found her. I've joined a guild called Lamia Scale in hopes of finding some information on you. I was glad I did. While I was on a job, one of my team mates contacted me saying he found a lead on where you might be. He said you were at Fairy Tail and on a team with four guys, all of them strong. I bet you could imagine the look on my face when I saw you teamed up with the two people who knocked some sense into me. I rushed over here as soon as I got back. I was lucky I ran into you today, or I would be staying in some cheap inn somewhere." I laughed as she smiled at me. Her smile was beautiful. I felt her head lean onto my shoulder and her clutch my arm. "Lucy?"

"I think what you did on that island was foolish and I'm glad Natsu and Gray knocked some sense into you. You typically don't act like that. I know it was your dream to surpass your master, but you acted rashly. A nobleman always watches his actions and I don't care if you're the head of the household, you always do your best to hold your image. What if word reached to the others, huh?"

I knew she was right. It would be a disgrace if the other noble families heard about my recent actions. I would have lost all status.

"Noble families have a reputation to live up to, Lyon! They do all they can to better the lives of the common man; my family with the railways, yours with the commercial boats. We are supposed to help. What you did was disgraceful on your name." She scolded before hugging me tightly. "But I forgive you since you see the error of your choices."

* * *

Sorry Sorry! I'm doing my best with trying to get all caught up, I've had (bitchy) parent issues and physical therapy So I'm sorry. I'll get caught up as soon as I can. See you tomorrow! -Jay


	15. Seeking Solace

13. Seeking Solace

Gajeel was seething. He and the other guys were watching Lucy and the guy she and Gray knew get all cozy. Gray ordered her to return to the guild before it got dark, but Gajeel wasn't sure if she would. She looked genuinely happy, so who was he to stop that? Why did he care? She was his team mate, one that just happened to act exactly like his Shrimp. It was coincidence, that was all.

He turned to find Laxus staring at him with pity-filled eyes. "Bro, stop it." Laxus said quietly. "It's not healthy. Levy wouldn't want you acting like this. She'd want you to move on."

"What if I forget her? What do I do then? She was supposed to be the one!" Gajeel nearly yelled. "She was the one…"

Laxus watched the man he often reffered to as his brother spiral into his emotions. Besides Gajeel, Laxus was in second place on who knew Levy best. He had lost a girl he willingly called his kid sister. "Gajeel. As much as it hurts for me to say this, pull your shit together. You're not doing anyone any good by moping around, and don't you dare try to make Lucy a replacement for her. Levy is someone who can't be replaced, just like Lucy or Mira. So fucking pull your shit together before I make you scramble for it." Laxus growled. "Two years is long enough to pull it together."

Gajeel turned back to where Lucy and Lyon were watching baby ducks swim in the pond. They weren't talking, simply enjoying each other's company.

"You know, Lucy, it'd be nice to take a job with you one day. I'd love to see how far you've come with your water magic." Lyon said to her.

Gajeel's head snapped to the others, seeing that Natsu and Laxus were confused and Gray was still watching (glaring at) them. He hadn't heard then…

"What the hell does he mean by 'water magic'? She's a celestial mage!" Natsu said loudly.

Gray, without missing a beat, clapped his frozen hand over Natsu's mouth. "Shut up and listen. I knew she was hiding something."

Lucy blushed at his words. "I'd love to, too. But as for my water magic… It hasn't really improved. That unison raid was a fluke and we both knew it." Lucy lied to him, something she absolutely hated to do, but she promised she wouldn't tell a soul she could use it.

"That was no fluke, Lucy!" Lyon yelled, standing up. "Don't you dare lie to me, Lucy!"

Lucy stood up, too. "Understand something, Lyon. There are things people should not know. That is one of them. As far as I'm concerned I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. My past doesn't matter to me anymore!" She yelled.

Lyon took a step back. "You… Fine. Whatever. I knew you changed. And here I thought we could continue where we left off, but your head is still up in the damn clouds. We could be so strong, but your content hanging out with drunks and perverts and people like Gray. What happened to the sweet little girl that would cling to my arm and beg me to take her with me wherever I went? What happened to her?!" Lyon yelled, beginning to catch attention from mothers strolling along with their children running ahead of them.

"Lyon…" Lucy tried. "I'm sorry…"

Lyon looked at her with a hating looking in his eyes before they softened at the sight of tears brimming in her own eyes. "Lucy, you're all I have left. You're the last thing connecting my past to me. I want to make all your wishes come true, like I promised you, but…"

"Same here…" She mumbled, before narrowly dodging an attack that was aimed for her head. Lucy whipped around to find the attacker to be a large man with bandage over his eyes. Subconsciously Lucy heard a chain of swears and the heavy footsteps of one of her team mates. Gajeel jumped over her and Lyon and landed in front of them.

"ARIA! What the hell do you think you're doing showing your face in Fairy Tail territory!?"

* * *

_**Well, looks like things are about to get heated between Gajeel and Aria. Did you like the bro moment between Gajeel and Laxus? Hmmmm? **_

Well anyway. See ya tomorrow -Jay


	16. Excuses

13. Excuses

"I'm here to retrieve Sir Heartfilia's daughter at his request. He was very worried." Aria explained with tears flowing from his eyes. "It was so SAD to see a father worry for his daughter!"

Gajeel let out a feral growl, warning him to back off.

"Bull shit! That man doesn't care for Lucy! She's been gone for nearly two years! She's in my care now, so he can leave her alone!" Lyon yelled, keeping me behind him.

I pushed him out of the way and when Gajeel tried to stop me, I pushed him too.

"Lucy, don't! You have no idea what he's capable of! Turn back. Damn it, Lucy. Listen to me." I heard Laxus yell.

I marched right up to the man Gajeel called Aria. "Listen up, Fat ass. I ain't going back to that house. I'm not marrying whatever son of a bitch that bastard wants me to. He can go fucking die in hell for all I care. As far as I'm concerned, my family is right here." I gestured to my team and Lyon before poking his chest with my index finger. "Go run back to your master and tell him. "Lucy Heartfilia is dead. The only Lucy around here is Lucy of Fairy Tail." I smirked as his name registered in my head. "Don't even think about using your drain spell, I know how to stop you. I know exactly who you are. Aria of the Winds from Phantom Lord. You're part of the Element Four with Totomaru of the Flame, Juvia of the Deep, and Sol of the Earth. In fact, I recall you losing one of your S-Class mages because you attacked the guild of his girlfriend. I recall that your master hired a man to break them up because he didn't like one of his mages being with a Fairy. Yeah, that's right. I read up on that. Also, tell dear old Jose that the others are dead, he's next, okay?" I gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

Aria began to sputter incoherent words in fear as he vanished.

I was quickly engulfed into a hug before getting lightly whacked on the back of the head.

"Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me?" Laxus scolded.

"Ow… Yeah, yeah. Loud and clear, captain."

Gajeel gave me a glare before opening his mouth only to shut it again. His intense gaze softened for a moment. "What do you mean Master Jose sent that bastard on me and Levy?"

I bowed deeply before explaining. "I'm sorry, Gajeel, that I didn't tell you sooner, but I found that Zoldeo was being paid to split you two. Which he took as killing Levy…"

"And what about the 'others are dead' line?" He said in a softer, less harsh tone.

I let out a little giggle. "Oh, that was a bluff. I was hoping to rattle him. Do you think it worked?"

"Hell yeah I think it worked!" Natsu cheered. "Our Lucy is feisty!"

"Lucy…" Lyon said with a soft smile. "You definitely have your mum in you. She would have done the same."

"Yeah, I know." I giggled.

"I haven't seen a woman cuss like that since Mira and Erza stopped their rivalry." Laxus said as Gray nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Mira, I should probably go see Happy. He hasn't been at the guild lately." Natsu said, walking in the direction of Mira and Elfman's house in the residential district of Magnolia.

After he left I turned to the guys. "So what's the deal with him and Happy, are they in a fight?" I had only seen the little blue cat a handful of times and he always looked so sad and depressed.

Gray scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, you weren't part of the guild so you wouldn't know, but Natsu was really close to this little girl who happened to Mira's little sister. They hatched Happy together. Well as they got older, Lisanna went on an S-Class request with Mira and Elfman…" Gray trailed off, unable to speak anymore.

"She died on that mission." Laxus said in a pained voice. "Elfman failed to take over the beast and the beast killed her. He wasn't strong enough, but she didn't hold that against him, so we don't either. We don't blame him. Mira and Elfman said she disappeared in balls of light and that she died beautiful. It's because that Lisanna and Natsu raised Happy that Natsu does his best to be there for him, but the cat isn't as useful as he used to be since Porlyusica rendered him depressed. "

I sat on the ground, and was soon joined by Gajeel and Gray on my left and Laxus my right. Lyon remained standing, before looking at his watch. "I'll stop by again soon. I need to report back to my guild and get them to ally with Fairy Tail in the event that Phantom Lord attacks Fairy Tail. It'll look best if you remain on the defensive, Lucy. If you openly attack, it'll look bad in the eyes of the council." He turned on his heel and gave a wave as he left for the station, catching the last train for the evening.

"So what was with that excuse that you don't have water magic?" Gray said, breaking the silence. "It's pretty damn obvious that you have it to me."

Laxus, Gajeel, and I stared at him. "H-h-how did you know?!" I squeaked.

"Call it… _Compatibility_, Lucy." Gray purred his words as he brushed a lock of blonde hair behind my ear.

"P-p-pervert!" I yelled before I "Lucy Kicked" him where the sun refuses to shine.

"I'm serious. It's been proven, just look at you and that bastard. You can do Unison Raids with ice mages." Gray said once he recovered ten minutes later.

* * *

_**Okay so I've made a few choices that I want you're input on. I want to update this story every few days so I can focus on online school and work on my other stories as well. **_**_My parents and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now, so I'm constantly grounded for things that aren't my fault. So I'll update when I can on (hopefully) all my stories that need updating. _**

**_If you have any questions feel free to pm me I'll answer them to the best of my ability. _**

**_-Jay_**


End file.
